seireiteifandomcom-20200216-history
Stellonius Pendragon
Appearance Stellonius Pendragon wears the traditional shinigami garb, and has shoulder-length brown hair and emerald colored eyes.'' He maintains, for the most part, a stern expression on his face of utter seriousness except when in moments of deep contemplation. In his Bankai form, Stellonius's hair color changes to white and grows into shoulder-length in size, and his eye color changes. His skin tone slightly darkens as well. Personality ''"Why do we have to fight..?" Stellonius is a somewhat quiet and complacent thinker, something that did not go unnoticed by the Academy when he enlisted in it in the first place. He's an enigma to most people, often seen as someone who doesn't share much about himself due to being a shut in. Despite this, he does have a heartwarming personality, and generally doesn't refuse to help others. Finding solace in books and calligraphy, he carries a small notebook around with him that he writes various qoutes and bits of poetry in. He can blend well with any crowd, but seemingly has issues trying to figure out his own identity. Due to this, he comes off as sort of wishy-washy to people, and can sometimes be caught in deep moments of inner thought, which are often exploited by others to scare the living daylights out of him. He has a deep appreciation towards other squad members that have been around longer than him, and holds great respect for the senior and junior captains. He often finds himself turning to those with more wisdom when things get out of hand for him, and he needs advice. He is an artist, who often paints in his free-time in the barracks he happens to be positioned in. He often depicts cherry blossom trees as the centerfuge for his art, finding something absoloutely captivating about them. He has a ever-so-slight affection towards a certain female member of the seireitei, but this is yet to be revealed. Likes: *Sleeping *Art *Poetry *Peace and Quiet *People who have a quirk or two and are outgoing Dislikes: *Plain people *Assertive Women *Alcohol *Fighting *Useless Chatter Zanpakuto - (罪と罰) "Sin and Punishment" '' Release Command "''Judge without distinction, Jū no ha!" Appearance Stellonius's Zanpakuto in its sealed form does not take the typical sword and hilt desgin, but rather it is a sword wrapped in bandages until it is drawn forth in its shikai form, where he extends it before him and says the release chant. In Shikai, it turns into a Longsword with a golden flintlock pistol on the side of it that recedes back to form the hilt of the blade, where the trigger is located. It has two blue ribbons that hang from the end of the hilt. Abilities With Stellonius's Zanpakuto being unique in that it can switch from meelee to ranged so flawlessly, Stellonius's abilities are aimed at keeping his opponent on the constant defensive, whether it be up close and personal or at a distance. An unusual trait about his Zanpakuto is it has the ability to gather reishi ''from the atmosphere around him and use it in conjunction with his Reiryoku. His Zanpakuto is able to fire condensed balls of ''reishi at his opponents from the flintlock attachment of his Zanpakuto at varying levels he deems suitable. ''Flint Spike Stellonius gathers ''reishi from the atmosphere into his Zanpakuto, causing the lining of his blade to have extremely fast-moving reishi particles that diffuse and separate spiritual particles. This in essence creates a form of spiritual chainsaw that encompasses the lining of the blade. After he diffuses the particles, his Zanpakuto may absorb them as a source of ammo for his ranged attacks. It is also useful for defense, as it allows him to possibly either lessen or possibly absorb small-scale reishi attacks entirely. This technique can also be used to sever the ties of any spiritual link between a person and a manipulated object as well, provided it makes contact with the object that is being manipulated. ''The Punisher Stellonius gathers ''reishi from the atmosphere into his Zanpakuto, causing it to take a color similar to the Kojaku. When fired at an opponent, it releases all the gathered reishi in his Zanpakuto in a high-particle beam attack that leaves him unable to use the ranged aspect of his Zanpakuto until more reishi is gathered, as well as disabling him to use the Flint Spike technique. This shot has the same effect of his Flint Spike technique, in that it can also separate and diffuse any spirit particles it comes in contact with, which can then be re-absorbed to enhance the recovery period of his Zanpakuto. *The more reishi gathered, the better impact that The Pulsefire Shot will make. *After use, it renders the user immobile for a short peroid of time due to the strain it puts on the body. *Rather than one single condensed blast of reishi, Pendragon can separate the blast into mutiple beam particles. The after-affects will still remain the same though. Fighting Style Stellonius's Fightning style can be summed up to z''oning his opponent. His tactics are aimed at creating distance between himself and his opponent, resorting to meelee as a lesser alternative. With his flintlock having a cooldown between shots and being his primary attack directive, he has to reposition himself away from his opponent constantly, which isn't easy considering he isn't very fast. He is a support-type shinigami, who avoids being in the fray at all cost, preferring to take out his opponents from a distance. He is effective from long-range to mid-range, but has the combat expertise in CQC to stand his ground. Major Weakness Stellonius suffers a cooldown period on his flintlock thats attached to his Zanpakuto. Due to this, opponents who can put on the pressure during this period will make short work of him. Additionally, environments with low amounts of ''Reishi spell trouble, as most of his abilities are linked to the absorption of it. Bankai - (罪と罰 EX) "Sin and Punishment EX" '' When Stellonius enters Bankai, his hair extends to his back and becomes a snow-white color. His Zanpakuto splits at the hilt into two silver pistols that have a bayonet-like blade attached. am the original owner of that picture that you had linked. I paid for the commision and I don't recall giving you permission to use the photo I spent my money on. Abilities Pendragon gains only one additional ability in this form, named '''Judgment'. He also has various either improved or modified aspects from the shikai form of his Zanpakuto, such as: *His ability to fire off condensed reishi is at a faster rate than his shikai would have allowed him to. *His Fighting style differs significantly in this form, as he takes a more up-close-and-personal style, using Flint Spike on both Sin & Punishment to cut at his opponents spiritual power. *He is also able to gather Reishi at a somewhat empowered rate compared to his earlier form, but using Pulsefire Shot still renders him immobile. *His Pulsefire Shot ''can be used simultaneously with both ''Sin & Punishment, but due to having to divide the power between both weapons, they are at half the power they would be normally (which is rectified to a full-powered shot if both weapons are aimed at the same target, provided both hit) 'Judgment ' "You don't want to be on the recieving side of this." Stellonius's final and ultimate ability with his Bankai. When Stellonius chooses to use this ability, his Zanpakuto will effectively drain any possible source of reishi it can find within a radius of 1 kilometer. His Zanpakuto Sin & Punishment then merges together to form Judgement, a gargantuan reishi ''cannon. Upon channeling all the gathered ''reishi into the cannon, Pendragon will let forth a tremendously powerful blast of reishi that will diffuse and destroy any spiritual particles that are caught in its radius of blast. *Last Resort move, almost certain death if failure occurs as it leaves him completely vulnerable and defenseless, as the cannon disintigrates and his Zanpakuto goes back to its sealed form afterwards. *Cannot be used in areas with low amounts of reishi *Pendragon's Ultimate attack *Radius of blast is Enourmous. *Takes time to channel, and during the process is left defenseless. Kido #'#4, Hainawa(http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hainawa)' Stats Inner World (In concept) History Pre-Academy Stellonius's story begins in the 62nd West Rukon district, where he, along with a few other friends of his struggled daily to make ends meet. Not wanting to remain in a state of everlasting poverty, he sought to better himself. He eventually found a job in the 30th District as a bodyguard for a somewhat prominent family. It was there that he happened to meet a member of the Gotei 13. Pendragon became interested in the tales the man told him, of warriors who ascended to positions of power by becoming Shinigami, or "Death Gods". Seeing it as a way out of poverty, he immediately enlisted in the Academy, passing on his first try. Academy In the academy, Stellonius excelled in his studies, but was renown to be a bit of a shut-in. Passing with top marks, he found himself at a center of attention he didn't want. He purposely distanced himself from his fellow classmates (save a few close-knit friends) to avoid the stessors of everyday life. When he graduated from the academy, he was immediately recommended for the Gotei 13. Gotei 13/ Sereitei Stellonius was not drafted immediately into the Gotei 13 due to not being able to call upon his Shikai. However, in a training exercise with his fellow squadmates he awakened the shikai form of his Zanpakuto, accidentally injuring a fellow squadmate in the process. Due to this, he was reluctant to tell anybody about the shikai form of his Zanpakuto for the longest time. Eventually, word got out about the training mishap and he was brought before the court for repremanding. Instead of punishment, he was given an immediate promotion to the 7th seat of Squad 12, much to his annoyance. He didn't remain in Squad 12 for very long, despite having just been promoted. He was eventually promoted again, ''but this time to the 3rd seat of Squad 8, annoying him further, yet making him happy in the same right, as he is that much closer to being the position he has sought out: A Leiutenant. Trivia * Stellonius is reluctant to use his Shikai due to a training accident. He has however, gotten over it and is presently training it. *The name of Stellonius's Zanpakuto is a direct reference to 'Sin and Punishment: Hoshi no Keishōsha', an old railway shooter game for the N64. *Stellonius's skills are much like a '''Quincy's', in that they draw reishi from the atmosphere to empower his attacks, albeit he does not use spiritual weapons. *Stellonius's Goal is to become a Leiutenant in the Gotei 13. *Stellonius has a penchant for making friends, even if they're his enemies. *Stellonius tries to often reason with his opponents before fighting with them, due to his dislike of violence. *Stellonius Pendragon's name is a play off of Polonius, who is one of the main characters of the Shakespearean play Hamlet. ''He is the king's advisor and is an old fool who is loyal to '''Claudius', which ultimately leads to his own death. *Stellonius's last name, Pendragon, is a name that is synonymous with the legend of King Arthur. *Stellonius's fighting style is synonymous with the fighting style of a class in the .hack// series called Steam Gunners, who fight with swords that have some form of gun attached to the blade.